Sully, Brennn and the cruse
by pampilot67
Summary: Bones goes on the year long cruse with Sully and this changes everyone lives


Sully, Brennan and the Cruise

Bones goes on the cruise with Sully and many things change in their life

Rating M Hurt/anguish/ comfort

The sun was hot, the wind and the sea calm looking forward from the cockpit of his boat Sully was enthralled at the sight before him. One of, if not the most beautiful women in the whole world laid on the fore deck before him. Lying on a blue towel warring only what she was born in 'The Dr. Temperance Brennan.'

His Temperance Brennan she was sunning he self and resting after they had the most enjoyable round of sex he could remember.

_**Well everything was going as planned she had lost her birth control pill last month, with his help, and I had forgotten to pick them up at their last port of call. I have made love to her every day and night for the last thirty days. I always wear a condom, not my fault it has a pin hole in each one. I want her pregnant so she will never leave me, for Booth.**_

"Bren can I ask you to turn over you have been on you front for twenty minutes and the sun is very hot today"?

"Ok Sully I do not want to burn I'm just getting the first sun tan of my life. This trip has been a first for so many things; I am really enjoying this, Thank you."

Twenty minutes later Sully again told Bren to roll over.

"Can I put sunscreen on your back babe?"

"Yes you may but stop the babe BS or I am getting off this boat at the next port, 'peanuts'."

_**Careful Sully do not push. You are so near, but not there yet,**_

"Ok Bren I get it, You always let Booth call you Bones I just thought I could give you a nickname too..."

"I only let Booth call me Bones and no one else we were, are partners and been best friends for seven years."

"So Bren what are we friends, lovers, or just a couple Bren?"

"Sully I do not know what you are asking me."

_**I know what he asking, and implying he wants me to commit to him for a long term commitment, or life. Not going to happen I only now know who I want to commit to and it's not Sully. He charming and good in bed but he is not my one and only. This trip has been amusing but Sully is getting too possessive I think I am getting off this boat at the next port is what I have to do.**_

Bones we will be getting in the next port in three weeks I think that is when I need to go over what we are and are not.

_**By then she will know she pregnant and what we will be is husband and wife so too bad Sealy Booth.**_

_**2**_

**Three weeks later:**

Late at night as they lay in bed after having sex again for the second time tonight the weather radio sounded an alert of an impending storm. Sully got up and went to the cockpit to check the Nave settings. He noted the Brominates was starting to fall. He checks his GPS and called out for Bren to come to the cockpit.

"Bren something went wrong with the auto pilot we are way off course and in the path of a storm. Help tie down everything we cannot stow below deck and then we need to secure ourselves and we are going to get trashed no matter what.

They ran before the storm for two hours before it caught them. They had the ride of their life. The boat went almost vertical then dipped down into the dark sea. Bren had been seasick for the last week vomited constantly in the storm.

Sully thought at one time she was dead as she passed out after a very long bought of throwing up and being almost drown by the waves washing a crossed the boat.

As quick as the storm came up it was gone the sea calmed then the sun appeared. Sully thought things we fine now. He smiled until he looked for Tempe; she was not at his side as before. The harness she was in was undone and the lines had blood on them. Sully searched the entire boat from the upper deck to the bilge they was no sign of Tempe. Sully put out a SOS for the Coast Guard about a person lost over board. The USCG was on scene about an hour after the call went out. A High endurance cutter was only twenty miles away from Sullies boat and was able to use their hello for the search. The bad part of this was that night fall was just an hour away and the search went on whole, till morning.

_**3**_

Back in DC Booth was sitting on his couch watching the start of a game as his cell rang.

"Booth Bill Hardly, Key West Harbor Patrol."

"Bill how's the fishing and if you are asking I sure would like to go fishing with you."

"Well Booth you are always welcome to go with us. But the reason I call was to ask a question."

"Go ahead ask anything Bill."

"About a few years ago you had a partner, a woman whose name was Brennan"?

"Yes Bill that was Dr. Temperance Brennan, what about her?"

"Well Booth I am sorry to have to tell you this she was reported lost overboard just off the Florida Keys yesterday afternoon. The Coast Guard is searching but they are coming up empty. They think she drowns. So sorry Booth I know you once had a thing for her."

_**Oh god Bone drowns at sea. That fucking Sully if he is alive I will kill that son of a bitch with my bare hands.**_

"Thanks for the heads up Bill keep in touch will you?"

"Sure, sure Booth will do."

The phone went dead in Booths hand.

"Ainge, Booth, Ainge I just got a call from a buddy in KEY WEST Harbor Patrol, They think Bones drown and they are searching for her body. She fell off Sully's boat in a storm, and they think she drown."

"OMG Booth this cannot be I talked with her two days ago she was to get off that boat yesterday and return home. Booth you have to come to me or I have to come to you they are so many things I have to tell you about Bren. Please come over now? "I don't know angle I just want time to think. She left me for Sully and I told her I loved her and she still went off with him and he let her die. I want to go and kill him Angel and I will do it if he had a hand on her death."

"Please come over I need you, you were the only person closer to her than me,

Please come?"

"I'll come just for her Angel, just for her no one else."

_**B**_ooth, Angela, and Jack talked for hours and would have gone on more till Booth cell rang.

"Booth, Bill they call off the search for you friend it seems

The boat owner thinks now it was an hour or more while into the storm since he saw her not just a few minutes she was missing. Again I'm so sorry for your loss Booth."

"Bill can you send me the GPS number on the boat as of when he sent the SOS?"

"Sure thing I'll send them to you as soon as I hang up. Good hunting Booth I hope Sully has insurance, that health insurance."

"Thanks Bill I owe you a big one, by now."

_**4**_

When the GPS numbers came in Booth went to Hodges home and asked him to use his computer to locate the location of Sully's boat. After giving Jack his thoughts they decided to go to Florida to search for and recover Bones' body and bring her home to her friends, and love ones.

The next day the crew left for Florida in Hodges private jet. It took three and a half hours to Key West and another two hours to the site of the missing person. Hodges rented a large power cruiser and two professional scuba divers.

They searched for five days and nights and found nothing at all. At the end of the week a dejected group of friends headed home, still missing their friend. For the next three months Booth checked with the FBI office in Key West for any news of a body being found. Every day the answer was the same no body found, they suggested that maybe the sharks got the body before they even started their search for her. Booth was very depressed and searched for Scully for the first few him if he found him.

The work at the Jeffersonian Lab ground to a halt as the heart of the lab was cut out and Booth just did not have it in him to work with anyone else but Bones. Booth took two weeks off and never returned and calls the whole time he was off.

_**5**_

**Brennan's POV:**

_**T**_he storm grew fierce she had never even on a boat in a storm. She was in fear for her life. The front of the boat(Bow) pointed to the sky then to the bottom of the ocean the water was all around they she tried to hold on to Sully but he push her off screaming something about helping myself. Then a rope or line snapped and whipped back at her and cut her shoulder and cut the safety line holding her beside Sully. The next wave pulled her out of her seat and out of the boat. She grabbed at anything she saw to hold onto; she grabbed a nylon pack and held on for her life. She bobbed in and under the water she saw the boat sail away from her and she felt abandon again. For two hours she floated in the water holding on to the pack. Quickly the storm ended and she could see for miles. There was nothing around she was alive in the middle of the ocean and no one was around to save her.

The sun rose and the heat grew oppressive she was sure she felt some kind of fish nipping on her body, she was sure a shark was at any minute going to tear he leg off and eat her remains with his friends. After an hour in the sun she wishes the shark would come for her she wanted to die. It was then she heard a sound like a thump,thump,thump coming from the water in back of her she turned in the water and saw a small boat far away just going slow. I seem to her that the boat was never getting nearer to her staying just out of calling range. The sun was very hot now and the salt water had made her lips swollen and dry and cracking. The pain of her lip made her want to rip them off if she could only get enough energy to raise her arms. It was at that point she knew she was dying. She felt a sting in her neck and saw the jellyfish float away from her.

O god Booth why did it take my dying for me to realize I loved you so much. I will never get to tell you unless your God is the true one and he saved me or sends me to Limbo , ha ,ha, ha. The light in Brennan eyes went out and see saw nothing more.

_**6**_

**Four months later:**

_**W**_ork at the Jeffersonian continued but at the slow pace it had since Dr. Brennan left on her cruse with Sully. Feelings were low as the search for Tempe body has been fruitless so far. Booth was very down and openly cursed Sully. Sully was charged with, neglect operation of a vessel by the USCG.

On Friday morning Booth received a call from Brenan's Lawyer. He was informing him that a court in Florida had been partition to "Declare Dr. Temperance Brennan lost at sea and declared dead". He along with Booth was very upset and the Lawyer said as Brennan executor he, Booth needed to be in court to oppose or agree with the write. Booth was hit with a double whammy. He was Bones exactor and he was the one to inherit her belongings. He made arrangements for time off and flew to Key West for the hearing, Bones Lawyer also made the trip with him as his counsel.

When Booth and John his lawyer went to the court the found out that a finance company and Sully were the ones who filed the legal papers. The Finance co. had a promissory not from Brennan for two million fifty thousand dollars

For purchase of the boat she was lost from. Also Sully was named on an insurance policy for four million on Tempe's life with a double indent clause for accidental death. Both signatures on the appaculations were attested to be Dr. Brennan signature.

Booth calls the Jeffersonian and asked them to verify the signatures by scientific methods. Booth asks for and received a week's continuance for the hearing as his counsel need to ask permission to act in a Florida court as an Attorney.

**One week later before the Florida court:**

Booth and his counsel John sat listing to the Finance Company drone on about the huge loss of money they would suffer if Dr. Temperance Brennan was not allowed the be declared dead now as opposed to having to wait seven years as in the normal case of a missing person. They show the judge the forms of the perch ace notice and the signature of her on the insurance forms. Next Sully's tearful pleading of the loss of his intended bride and the wrecking of his dreams and life. The Judge call upon Booth who counsel asks to have the partition dismissed as FBI Agent Sealy Booth to testify as Agent not as a possible Exactor of the estate. Sully's lawyer and the finance lawyer both objected to the request but the judge ruled in the favor of Booth taking the stand.

"Agent Booth you have entered a statement that this hearing should be stopped due to fraud is that correct?"

Yes the signatures on the note and the insurance form are the same as on the copy of Dr. Brenan's will witch she had in a locked box found open on board the recovered vessel "TEMPERANCE"

Then Sully's lawyer stood up and spoke to the court.

"That should prove that they are real your Hornor ."

"I mean they were identical. No two signatures are ever the same, many things change the signature. The Jeffersonian use the electron microscope to compare the signatures. The will was signed one year ago and the note and insurance paper were signed three months. One month after Dr. Brennan went missing. The FBI in counsel with USCG has opened a case of murder on the high seas and fraud."

As Booth spoke several US Marshalls entered the room. They moved directly behind Sully and the Finance manager and placed them in hand cuffs.

Booth was pleased but still unhappy at the loss of his Bones.

_**7**_

**Six months later at the Coast Guard Station Key West**.

_**P**__etty_ Officer Patty Davis was on desk duty at Station Key West. It was bright sunny Saturday morning and she was looking fall ward to going on leave tomow for home. After taking a phone call asking if the tide was going to be extra high this afternoon. She looked up to see a tall auburn haired woman standing in front of her.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan and I need help "

"You are Dr. Temperance Brennan and you need help."

"That is what I just said Miss."

"Please come with me Dr. Brennan." She took the woman into the lounge and called her chief.

In the Washington DC home of Sealy Booth, at twelve fifteen pm a sleeping form slowly answered the ringing phone.

"Booth, this better be good."

"Booth you are still sleeping at noon?"

"Yes Bill it's my day off thank you for waking me."

"Would good news, I mean great news for you be enough to wake you "Sir Sealy Booth'."

"It better be super to get me up this morning Bill after last night."

"How about us finding Dr. Brennan?"

"Finding Bone's, bones is not a reason to make it good Bill. I am thinking of conning down to your house and beating the living shit out of you."

"Booth come to Key west, she alive and semi well there."

"Is this a joke Bill if so it not funny."

"Booth she alive and you need to go to Florida today now. Book the earliest flight and go boy go to her she wants you."

"Thank you Bill and good bye."

"Good morning Booth what up with you?"

"Bones is alive! She in Florida in Key West. She alive and she wants me to come to her. I have to book a flight so I'll call you back. She is living Ainge."

"Booth hold on Jack's plane is at JFK and can be here in a little over an hour. Then we can go get our girl."

"Great Ange I'll be at your place in twenty, see you by."

The friends met and together flew to get their friend and bring her home.

They got permission to land at NAS Kew West and were pick up and taken to the Coast Guard station.

When they entered the station they were taken to a lounge area the sight they saw took their breath away.

_**9**_

_**L**_ying on a cot was a small auburn haired woman with a very deep tan and black feet. As she turned Booth saw the sparkling blue eyes light up apron seeing him.

"Booth you came for me I knew you would."

"OH Bones I missed you and I love you so much."

"What a exultation to have you say that to me, I love you too Booth."

"Bren where have you been all this time?"

"I'll tell you everything when we get home can we leave now please."

"Ok let's go the plane must stop in Tampa- St Pet. For fuel then home to DC."

"I have one more thing to tell you all."

Bones left the room and returned with a baby carrier with an infant in it. Bones did not say anything to anyone just boarded the plane. Booth chin just about hit the floor. He followed her onto the plane and sat down in the seat just behind her. Twice during the flight Bones left her seat and went to the rest room for about a half hour then returned with a sleeping child in her arms.

Bones fell asleep after each trip and only awoke when the baby cried.

"Booth she breast feeding and she sleeping in between the feedings so the baby is only weeks old. She waited till she gave birth before she came out of where ever she was hiding."

"The question is who is she hiding from, and why?"

"Booth I was hiding from you."

Said the woman just sitting up off the coach.

"Bones from me, why hide from me."

"I wanted to tell you in private later but it all has to be said, the good the bad and the unforgiveable."

"Ok Bones we talk later in private, my emotions are very must on edge.

I feel this whole thing was my fault and I do not know how to explain myself to you to keep you from running away from your family and friends."

"It's ok Booth I can do it now I have my baby I do not need to keep everyone in the dark."

"Last month's my birth control pills went missing. Then at our last port of call Sully forgot to pick-up my pills. We always used a condom every time we had intercourse. So I thought we were safe. It seem that all Sully wanted to do was having me in bed with my legs up in the air. We were having sex when the storm warning came in and we found out we way off course, and in the storms course. During the storm Sully let slip that he knew I was pregnant. He said as I was off my pills and the condoms were defective, I would be his not Booth. I told him I would never stay with him for what he had done to me. So he cut my safety line and pushed me out of the cockpit of the boat and a wave pulled me over the side. I grabbed a nylon bag as I went into the water. I thought I was going to die in the water. It seen like days that I floated in the water till it became calm. Then as the rises sun came I and the heat got so bad my skin was burned and my lips were dry and cracked from the salty sea. The night was as cold as the day was hoy. On the second day some fisherman found me and took me to their village. The thought I was going to die so the put I in a small house with two women who nursed me for four days till was able to drink and eat. I stayed hidden in that village till my baby was born. The fishermen took me to the Coast Guard Station. And the rest you know."

"Bones why did you say you were hiding from me?"

"Booth what were your first words you said when you learned I was missing off Sully's boat?"

"I do.., not.., remember.., Bones."

"If I have any memories of you and your temper, it was, I will kill him if he hurt her".

"Am I rear right Booth?"

"Actually Bones it was a bit more forceful, Bones I said the 'F' word a couple of times and call you 'My Bones'."

You call me "you're Bones" why could you not say that to me when we were working together as partners Booth?"

"I was so afraid that you, you did not have feeling for me and when I told you my feeling you would run and I would never get to see you ever again. So seeing you every day was a penance I had to pay. Bones I have loved you for years, and was coward to tell you."

"Booth I need to have a little time to think about what has happened to me and what my feeling for Sully and then you Booth are. I am sorry if this hurts you Booth but this is my life and my baby and what I do now will change my life forever."

Booth got up and left without another word being spoken.

For the next three days no one heard or saw Brennan, and the entire staff of the Jefferson held their breath hoping that Brennan would make the right decision and take Booth.

On the fourth day the front door of the Jeffersonian Metro Legal Lab open ant the lives of all the people within it would change forever, for better or worse.

"Booth I know, know you say you love me. Why you chose not to tell you had feeling for me and advance our relationship hurts me very deep. You told me to go with Sully on the boat. If you truly love me you could not have given up on me to spend a year, day and night in the company of a man, who you knew I was already having intercourse with. To me this said you did not love me enough to protect me from the conquences of what happened to me. '

"No Bones I was only looking to make you as happy as I could."

"So Booth you felt I would be happy in an affair with another man as opposed to you?"

"No Bone I…, I…, wanted you to be happy only. I thought Sully was a good man and you were happy with him."

"So Booth was you happy with my sleeping with Sully?"

"Well I…, I…, dam it Bones I only wanted you happy. You did not want or need me to make you happy. It was Sully, Sully, and Sully, Sully this, Sully that. Sully has a boat, Sully, Sully has a big Dick and I like it, often. That why I said go with Sully, if I said he was a shithead would you have believe me Booth."

_**OMG Booth has finally said what he had been keeping inside him four months. **_

_**Maybe he does have feeling; maybe he really does love me so much he was willing to be unhappy for the rest of his life. **_

_**What in hell am I to do now?**_

"No Booth I would not have believed you. I would that you were wrong and hated you ever after, and I would have been wrong, so you 'love' me, show me how and how much. Let's start with a date tonight and see how we adjust, just the three of us. OK Sealy Booth, tonight at eight?"

"Dam it Bones it's a date at eight. You me and the baby I'll bring supper."

"Do not be late Chris needs her rest and I need my _**sleep**_."


End file.
